


二人的季节

by reengiovanna0416



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416
Summary: 寿命是他们之间永远避不开的隔阂，有一天，永梦病倒了……
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 8





	二人的季节

**Author's Note:**

> *灵感来自于《全职猎人》中的王室姐妹  
> *原作向

永梦倒下的那天，外面阳光正好。

彼时已经是主任级的儿科医生完成了今天的门诊工作，坐久了而有些酸疼的腰肢发出警报，他伸了个懒腰，站起身，思考着要不要出门晒晒太阳。

然后他突然觉得喉咙痒痒的，抠了抠嗓子眼咳嗽了起来。这一咳就半天停不下来，喉咙被肌肉撕扯着发出喑哑的气音，隐约中好像有什么从他的肺里喷了出来……黑色的雾气侵蚀着他的视野，永梦下意识挥了挥手想拨开那片迷雾，可视野里残留的光景快速地倾斜过来，然后他失去了意识。

儿科医生昏倒的时候，心电感应到危机的帕拉德立刻闪现接住了宿主，永梦的全部重量都压在他的手臂上，完全放松的脖颈让他的头向后仰起，软软地瘫在那里，怎么叫都叫不醒。

永梦！永梦！

他总是这样急切地喊着自己的宿主，有时候是夹杂着兴奋挥舞着游戏机，有时候是被忽视的气愤，有时候是轻柔的起床闹铃，但这样撕心裂肺的吼叫是第一次。他不懂医学，却本能地感受到了某种前方难以避免的恐惧，帕拉德惊恐地捏紧自己的胸口，托住永梦的头越喊越大声，在触及到宿主冰凉的手指时近乎失了控。

他好像是在到处乱跑，也可能跌坐在原地不动，周围的声音渐渐嘈杂了起来，他仿佛听见镜飞彩焦急地盘问他发生了什么，又听见花家大我要他快点放开永梦，还有poppy慌乱大喊“救护车！救护车！”的声音，只是他的眼前只剩下一个人，所有的声音都被挡在外面。

永梦！

他嘶哑着声音喊，回应他的是儿科医生苍白得毫无血色的寂静，和白大褂上逐渐变深的殷红。

一只手放在他的肩膀上，声音带着不易察觉的颤抖。

冷静一下，帕拉德，我们要立刻对他进行检查。不能耽误时间。

这种时候既能保持冷静又能劝得动帕拉德的通常是贵利矢，法医仿佛天生就有某种平易近人的哥哥气场，无事时帮扶一下永梦，又能跟妮可和帕拉德打闹到一块儿，出事的时候也是第一个把步骤理清楚的，反观CR里其他医生，外冷内热的镜医生关心则乱、不会讲话的花家医生老唱黑脸、连自己就在医院都忘了的poppy，他靠谱得不能再靠谱了。

在贵利矢的安慰下，帕拉德点了点头，把他的永梦交了出去。少年的眼睛死死跟着担架，紧绞的手指几乎抠进了法医的肱二头肌里。

永梦只是睡了一觉，对吧？他问。以前也会有的，他工作太累的时候会贫血发作，吃点东西休息一下就好了，然后我们又可以一起玩新出的jrpg。

他期待地看着法医，贵利矢这次却难得皱起了眉头，过了一会儿才回答了他一句。

希望如此。

接下来的事情帕拉德也搞不懂，毕竟他只是个病毒，那一堆乱七八糟的术语对他来说太难了，唯一能理解的一件事情就是永梦这次确实不乐观，因为那堆冰冷的仪器看起来又复杂又可怕，永梦在之中显得很小很小。

帕拉德不再回家了。那个家是他和永梦两个人的，没有永梦的地方不能称之为家，他搬来了永梦最喜欢的麦提抱枕，拿来了两个人抽奖得到的taddle fantasy的杯子，简单布置一下倒也就是家了。只是关键的那个人没醒来，所以房间里仍然是冬天。

他会坐在旁边玩会儿永梦之前买的游戏，思考着宿主醒来之前自己可以试试毒，不够好玩的游戏可配不上他的永梦。

他的宿主也不算年轻了，岁月在宝生主任清秀的面庞上刻下了隐隐的纹路，但这反而给帅气的儿科医生增添了一丝稳重，正值壮年的成功人士总是吸引人的，有不少小护士会在背后脸红着议论温和又严厉的儿科医生，以前的帕拉德会闹着“M是我的东西，别人不可以喜欢！”然后一把拉走宿主，现在也成熟了许多，跟当年外貌丝毫没有变化的少年面对其他人的调侃会自豪地笑笑，趴在不好意思的宿主肩上道：我的永梦这么优秀，被大家喜欢是理所当然的。

反正他是我，我是他，我们之间的羁绊又没人能取代。

他们远超出亲人，却也不是恋人——用恋人比喻他们太肤浅了，他们互为对方的一部分，谁离开了对方都活不下去。只是有一件事情他们始终都在躲避着，随着时间的推移，这个房间里的大象最终被直接丢到了病毒眼前。

“啊，是呢，人类是会上年纪的呢……人会死，或早或晚……但这天一定会到来。”

前辈们闻讯来探病的时候，金发的异族小王子深有感触地点点头，握紧了一枚耳坠，怀念地抬起头看向窗外的云彩。帕拉德没有多问什么，只是附和了一句：这里的天空确实不错。

蓝天是真实的蓝天，举起手指就能触碰到空气中流动的姬风，阳光也是有温度的，会烘烤得衣服暖洋洋的，不是数字和乱码编织成的程序，也不是眼魔界压抑的黑暗。鲜花会凋落，但它曾经短暂地美丽过，这是无可争议的事实。

永梦也不是一直都在昏迷，他偶尔会醒来，看到蹲在床头的少年时会努力抬起手揉揉黑色的小卷发。帕拉德会乖巧地靠在床边任他蹂躏自己的发型，然后微笑着说自己看电视学会了新的料理，等永梦回家想一起试试。

嗯，那个时候一定一起试试。永梦总会这么回答，然后他们会安静地靠在一起，直到医生再次陷入沉睡。少年为他的宿主重新掖好被子，跟着护士的指导帮昏迷的人翻了个身。偶尔镜飞彩会拿着新拍的X光跟他探讨永梦的情况，少年就摆摆手说“反正我也听不懂，交给你们就行啦”。

他们还是谁都没提那个无法逃离的未来。

然后秋天来临了，帕拉德跟着妮可去挑了应季的水果来，房间里蔓延着清新的果香，床头放下的蜡烛让屋里的色泽变得更加柔软。心情好的时候他会给永梦雕几个苹果小兔子，永梦笑着说“看起来真像战兔君的铠甲”，帕拉德就得意地拍下照片，发给某物理学家大肆炫耀。这个时候宝生主任已经不适合玩那些精密操作的游戏了，但他并不遗憾，反正帕拉德一定会在发售日第一天就买到家，帕拉德玩和他玩实质上没有任何差别。

看起来一切都很平静。妮可还会跟少年联网对战，永梦会在旁边看着两个较劲的孩子笑得很开心，有时候忍不住在旁边提提建议，妮可气呼呼地说“M你这是外挂！外挂作弊！”，帕拉德则昂着头回应她“我就是M，M就是我，我帮我自己不算作弊！”，一时间大家都产生了某种错觉，这种静好的岁月还能再持续很久很久。

可人的身体燃料是有限的，病情一旦迈入晚期就会飞快地恶化，宝生永梦的身体迅速地消瘦下去。他醒着的时间越来越短，留给帕拉德的大多数是氧气面罩下痛苦的表情和愈发模糊的神志，越来越多的插管使走向终末的病人看起来更加虚弱，实在难受的时候帕拉德会紧握着他的双手鼓励他再坚持一下，他知道永梦会的，没有人比他们更明白死亡的感觉。

永梦，永梦，我还在。

他这么说的时候那只冰凉的手会抽动一下，勾紧他的指尖，帕拉德就知道他听见了。

有一天永梦醒来的很早，儿科医生看了眼窗外，问他是不是开始下雪了，少年顺着他的视线望去，捕捉到洁白的冰晶优雅地飘落到窗台。

出去看看吧，永梦。

他说的时候，宿主似乎也这么想。他找护士借了把轮椅来，永梦的身体很轻，轻得他很随意就能抱起来，但少年托得小心翼翼，就像抱着易碎的水晶，这个时候他不得不承认檀黎斗那些古怪又恶心的比喻某种程度上还是挺对的，他的宿主确实像水晶一样珍贵。帕拉德打起一把伞走在花园里，入冬的风贴在耳边刺刺的，永梦抬起手接住一片雪花，看着六瓣的花朵在手中融化。

帕拉德。他开口道。我记得没错的话，只有吞下宿主的崩源体才是完整的吧？

帕拉德没说话，但永梦知道这就是他在肯定了。

我还想坚持一下，只是如果那个时候真的到来了……我们应该变回完整的样子。

帕拉德，我不想把你一个人留下。

久久的，到冰晶从伞尖落下砸在地上发出脆响的时候，少年才开了口。

好。他应允。这就是永梦最后的心愿了。

在那天之后永梦再也没有醒来过，他的生活与导管和脑电图粘连在一起，凝固在了病床上。主治医生给少年递来病危通知书的时候问他，这样下去已经没救了，只能靠仪器维持基本的生命，要放弃吗。少年摇了摇头。

永梦说过他还想坚持一下。所以再等等吧。

他笑着签下字，用温热的毛巾为逐渐衰亡的身体按摩。他看过一些书，知道走到最后的人其实是非常痛苦的，但永梦想扛下去，他能做的就是尽可能减少永梦的痛苦。

大雪纷飞的时候红家的兄弟来探望过后辈，永梦还是没醒，他在床头咯着血，让人看得触目惊心。医生再次向帕拉德请求放弃治疗，还是被少年拒绝了。

我知道他这样很辛苦。少年说。但是还不到时候。

这么多年过去，后辈的骑士都逐渐老去，牙血族王则仍然年轻焕发，他的弟弟虽然显成熟了，半边的牙血族血统还是有影响的。牙血族王对帕拉德说，同为非人，我挺理解你的，实在不行的话，我还有办法让你们能一直不分开。

少年谢过了他，却毫不犹豫拒绝了他的好意。那样得到的生命永梦绝对不会开心，永梦不开心同为一体的帕拉德也不会开心，这样的永恒他们不需要。说完他对上了红渡了然的眼神，点了点头。红渡站在类似的立场，一定也明白永梦的心情。

牙血族王叹了口气，搂住了弟弟的肩膀。

这方面的倔脾气还真的一模一样……永梦和小渡。王无奈地说，在床头为永梦留下了一束康乃馨。帕拉德剪过花枝，用清水养在床头，窗外的雪也更加大了起来。

尽管少年经常换水和清洗根茎，这株康乃馨还是度过了盛开的短暂日子，在最后一片花瓣落在柜子上的时候，永梦又一次睁开了眼睛。

宝生主任看着他的半身，此时的病人已经说不出话来，浓痰卡在喉咙里吞掉了断断续续的气息。他咬着牙摘下了氧气面罩，那双望向帕拉德的眼睛如他们第一次在儿时见面时那样清澈明亮。

拜托了，帕拉德。

他无声地告诉他的病毒，少年笑起来，弯过身亲吻了宿主的额头。

好的，晚安，永梦。

这是几十年来他第一次真正跟随了崩源体的进食本能，永梦的身体在空气中逐渐变得透明，在医生们的惊呼中碎成了1和0的数据。真正意义上成为完全体的少年走出病房，CR的大家此时都在，但谁也没有上去谴责他。

永梦还活着哦。少年对poppy笑眯眯地说，拍了拍自己的胸脯。他在这里，会和我的心脏一起跳动——不，崩源体是没有心脏的，永梦就是我的心脏。

仍是少女模样的poppy安静地擦了擦眼泪，用力点了点头，她弯下腰凑近帕拉德心脏的位置，小声地、像是怕惊醒什么似的，轻声说：

早安，永梦。

他跟帕拉德一起迎来了春日的第一个黎明。


End file.
